


The Only Couple On the Floor

by SleepySsnail



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Choose Your Own Ending, Dancer Lance, Dancing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, I Tried, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sequel, Slow Dancing, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), choose your route, klance, lance gets some, lanllura, lidge, pance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Lance knew in that moment everything felt right. Moving in perfect unison, the world around them not important, Lance locked eyes with the one person who knew him.Sequel to 'The Lance Dance Academy'





	1. Luck be Allura

“Dance with me?”

Lance looked up from the codes that flashed past on Pidge’s computer screen, to see Allura looking tired and worried.  Pidge had refused to go to sleep unless someone was awake to make sure the program was running efficiently, and Lance had volunteered without thinking.  His brain registering the princess’s request, Lance nodded and stood up, too tired from watching random numbers and symbols flash across the monitor.

Allura walked to Lance and held a small sphere out the silver and blue of the machine glinting in the dim light.  Tapping the side of the sphere, Allura stated, “It plays music.  It’s too quiet at night.”

Looking at the metal ball with curiosity, Lance poked it and watched as the cracks in the sphere lit up with a brighter blue and floated into the air.  A soft song started playing from the sphere, and Allura held her hand up for Lance to take.  Gently holding her hand, Lance placed his right hand on the princess’s back and the two started slowly moving in unison.  Watching Allura’s expression, Lance felt his face get hot and focused his attention on making sure he didn’t do a step wrong.

Feeling something off with Allura, Lance asked softly, “What’s wrong?”

Allura sighed, keeping her eyes on her feet as Lance waited for an answer.  Swallowing, Allura said, “It feels so empty here.  There used to be parties that went late into the night, and everything felt so alive.  Now it’s really just me and Coran.”

Squeezing Allura’s hand gently, Lance offered a smile and said, “You’ve got us don’t you?  I mean, Keith can be a jerk sometimes, but he means well.”

“It’s not the same,” Allura admitted, finally meeting Lance’s gaze, “I used to wonder what it would be like when it was my turn to rule Altea, now I just—”

Stopping dead in her tracks, Allura leaned forward and rested her head on Lance’s shoulder.  Rubbing her back, Lance let Allura stay there and tried to ignore the wet feeling that seeped through his shirt.  When Allura finally pulled away, she wiped her eyes once and tried to smile, her eyes wet and full of memories and pain.

Taking Allura’s hand in his, Lance said, “I miss my home too, Allura.  Nothing can replace earth or my family, I know sort of what you’re feeling.”

Taking a deep breath, Allura nodded and offered a more genuine smile.  Pulling her back to him, Lance stepped into Allura, smiling as she matched his step.  The two didn’t speak, choosing to dance to the slow music the sphere played.  When the song finally ended, the sphere’s lights dimmed and it dropped to the ground with a soft thud.  Releasing Allura’s hand, Lance glanced back at Pidge’s computer to see the codes were still flashing by as they were supposed to be.

Turning back to Allura, Lance started to say something but forgot when the princess gently kissed his cheek.  Incapable of saying anything, Lance blinked and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  Allura smiled, a small laugh escaping her as she said, “That was for the dance.”

Nodding, Lance stammered, “Yeah!  N-no problem!”

Covering her mouth in amusement, Allura laughed the sound ringing throughout the room.  Holding both her hands behind her back, Allura leaned towards Lance and gently pecked his lips before breathing, “That’s for being you and making me feel happy again.”

Knowing his face was red, Lance breathed shakily and let Allura take his hand and sit on the floor in front of Pidge’s laptop.  Snapping her fingers, Allura made the sphere light up and start playing another gentle song while she leaned against Lance.  Carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Lance breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and whispered, “It’s late.”

Allura smiled, pressing into Lance as she said, “I don’t think it’s too late.  Rather, the beginning.”


	2. All I Need is the Pidge

“I honestly think I would've been better off on the ship,” Pidge said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lance nodded and shrugged out of his suit jacket before saying “Maybe, but I do agree with Allura when she said you looked cute.”

Pidge punched Lance’s arm, a look of irritation plain on her face as she picked at the knee length skirt of her dress.  The event the planet’s inhabitants had thrown in honor of Voltron was formal, and Allura and Coran made it very clear that nobody would be attending in anything they considered shabby, even their armor.  Sliding his hands into his pockets, Lance looked at the dance floor and then at the band as the music changed.

Nodding towards the floor, Lance asked, “You wanna dance?”

“No,” Pidge stated, grabbing Lance’s hand and dragging him onto the floor, “I want you to take my mind off the stupid formalities of this meeting.”

Taking Pidge’s hand and arm, Lance smiled before clarifying, “So that’s a yes?”

Raising an eyebrow, Pidge let a smile grace her features before relaxing her shoulders.  Pulling Pidge slightly closer, Lance started the step, moving to the fast paced dance with ease.  Not taking his eyes off Pidge, Lance grinned as the green paladin laughed at the different sequence of steps she was pulled into, a gleam of determination in her eyes.

Looking around, Lance realized for a moment the alien Coran was speaking to was watching him intently, but almost instantly he turned back to face Pidge.  Pulling her into a sweetheart hold, Lance felt the energy emanating from Pidge, even though she was originally reluctant to even come to the celebration.  Before he realized it, the music ended and Pidge was pulling Lance back to where he left his coat.

Letting out a tired breath, Lance dramatically offered a hand to Pidge as the music changed again and asked, “Shall we continue?”

Pidge started to nod only to hiss slightly when she took a step towards the dance floor.  Looking down, Lance saw the tech expert’s problem.  The shoes Allura had provided for Pidge were new and unused, already having given her blisters from wearing them most of the day.  Frowning at the problem, Lance knelt down and gently grabbed Pidge’s ankle and lifted her foot up, sliding it out of the pale green shoe.  Repeating the action on her other foot, Lance tossed Pidge’s shoes to the side, noticing the smug grin on the girl’s face as he did so.

Standing up straight, Lance asked, “That a bit better?”

Pidge made a face before shaking her head and loosening Lance’s tie.  Standing on her toes, Pidge rumpled the collar of Lance’s shirt before nodding approvingly and saying, “That looks more like my goofball.”

“I’m not a goofball!” Lance protested, indignantly offering Pidge his hand and leading her back onto the floor.

Smirking, Pidge confirmed, “Yes you are,” spinning into Lance and breaking his hold on her hand, “I think that’s why you’re so much fun to be around.”

About to argue, Lance crossed his arms only for Pidge to order, “Catch me.”

“Wait, wha—” Lance fumbled to grab Pidge as she placed a hand on his arm and jumped up.

Holding his left arm under Pidge’s knees, and his right arm supporting her back, Lance shuffled back to the side of the dance floor.  Glancing at the prideful look on Pidge’s face, Lance asked, “Was that necessary?”

Smirking, Pidge said, “No, but it was fun.”

Starting to put her down, Lance felt Pidge’s hold on his neck tighten as she asked, “Don’t you want your payment?”

“For what?” Lance asked, a nervous feeling developing in his stomach as he thought about the different ideas Pidge might have in mind.

Instead, Lance was surprised when the girl kissed her index finger and placed it on his lips saying, “That’s the best you get.  I’ve had too much affection for one night.  If you want more, come back tomorrow.”

Letting Pidge stand on her own, Lance stood up and felt his cheeks flush as she picked at her green skirt.  Rubbing the back of his neck, Lance mumbled, “You really do look cute.  Not just now, but all the time.”

“What?  Did you say something?”

Lance grinned, ruffling Pidge’s hair and watching as her face light up with happiness and said, “I might have payment for you too.  Wanna prank Hunk and Shiro?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning cuz that's when inspiration strikes. I hope I kept these two in character and you guys liked this chapter! Updates will either be once or twice a week, I'm gonna try and keep this active and not leave it hanging for a month.


	3. He's My Hunk

“Anything good cooking?”

Hunk glanced up from the purple mixture he was whisking to see lance grinning from the kitchen entrance.  Offering a smile, Lance walked in and peered at the different ingredients and measuring tools that littered the counter.  Nodding to the purple batter, Lance asked, “What’s that gonna be?”

Hunk smiled and started pouring the mixture into a pan as he stated, “I think it’s close enough to be cake.  I mean, it tastes like cake batter so why not?”

 Nodding in approval, Lance commented, “Space cake.  Need any help?”

Moving around to stand next to Hunk, Lance snickered at the mess the other had made.  Lightly elbowing Hunk, Lance teased, “Gonna leave it for Coran to deal with?”

“That was only once, and it was the castle’s fault!” Hunk protested, a small smile orming on his face as he carefully stepped around Lance.

Snickering at the excuse, Lance leaned forward and asked, “Really?  Lemme guess, you also got dizzy and forgot how I was almost murdered?”

Rolling his eyes, Hunk grabbed Lance’s hand and spun him around quickly, throwing the sharpshooter off balance.  Lance yelped as he fell against Hunk who grinned, before righting himself and exclaiming, “That wasn’t fair!”

“I thought it was cute,” Hunk admitted, taking Lance’s hand again and turning him with less force than before.

Raising an eyebrow at Hunk, Lance smiled and spun into the other, careful not to knock anything off the counter.  Continuing like that, dancing and teasingly spinning around each other, Lance realized the timer for Hunk’s cake was about to go off and he pulled his hands away.  Hunk frowned for a moment before the beeping of the timer went off and he turned to retrieve his purple concoction.

Leaning against the counter as Hunk put the cake on a cooling rack, Lance smiled and commented, “You’re awesome, you know that?”

Hunk looked around, a smile growing on his face as he stepped closer to Lance and stood next to him.  Lance peered at the lavender colored pastry at the same time Hunk gently kissed his cheek.  Turning quickly to look at the yellow paladin, Lance lost the capability to talk while Hunk took his hand again and offered a sweet grin.  Bringing Lance’s hand up, Hunk turned him around again and ended with a quick hug that said everything Lance needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have a hurricane coming towards me, three art projects to finish, the ACT to prepare for, and I thought it would be a good idea to write this instead of woryring about any of that. Lemme just say I feel much better now.


	4. My Sweet Shiro

“You’re up early.”

Lance looked up from the space phone Allura had given him to see Shiro walking over to join him.  The rec room was quiet and dark due to everyone else still sleeping, a couple pale blue light illuminating the room as Lance lounged on the couch.  Shifting over for Shiro to sit, Lance turned the device in his hands a few times before stating simply, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Nodding in understanding, Shiro echoed, “Same here.  I thought it would be better to try talking to someone instead of doing nothing.”

Without hesitating, Lance said, “I think Keith’s on the training deck.  He’d probably listen if you got something bothering you.”

Glancing at Shiro from the corner of his eye, Lance noticed a slight blush creep across the black paladin’s scarred nose as he stated, “I was actually looking for you.”

“Oh,” Lance mumbled, rubbing his thumb against the phone.  “What did you wanna talk about?”

Shiro shrugged and stood up, crossing his arms while he said, “I need to tell someone something but I’m not sure how to do it.”

A playful smile spread across Lance’s face as he stood up and commented, “I can’t help if you don’t try and tell me what it is.  I mean if you can’t say it just try expressing yourself some other way.”

Shiro nodded, his eyes focused intently on the ground for a few seconds before he looked up, making eye contact with Lance.  A small smile tugged at the corner of Shiro’s mouth as he slowly reached out and took Lance’s right hand and pulled the blue paladin close.  Smirking at Shiro, Lance said teasingly, “You can’t do much just standing there.”

Stepping into Lance, Shiro stated, “I like you.”

Tripping over his feet, Lance felt his face get hot at the sudden comment and heard himself stammer something that didn’t make sense.  Taking in Lance’s shock, Shiro laughed and pulled him closer while still being gentle as he said, “I’m not very good at these confession things.  I just figured getting to the point would at least make my intentions clear.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lance pulled his hand out of Shiro’s and reversed the position, making it so he was leading their impromptu dance.  Picking up the pace, Lance commented, “Caught me off guard, that won’t happen again.”

Shiro smiled, his cheeks pink under the blue lights of the rec room as Lance maneuvered them around the couches.  Stopping without warning, Lance tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks while he bit his lip and tried to think of what to say.  Shiro shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before slowly leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s forehead.

Pulling back, Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and mumbled, “You wanna go get breakfast?”

Unconsciously reaching up to touch his forehead, Lance nodded and grabbed Shiro’s hand, squeezing it as he pulled the still blushing Shiro to the kitchens before the others woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was delayed because of a few little delays. Some of those delays included SAT and ACT prep, the actual tests, a little storm called IRMA, and getting sucked into the Hamilton fandom. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but for now here's some [shameless self advertising.](https://incorrectvld-quotes.tumblr.com/)


	5. One Red Keith

“I’m pretty sure tripping on your own feet isn’t proper sparring,” Keith said dryly, a smirk plain on his face.

Pouting, Lance pushed himself to his feet and stated, “You’re not exactly helping.  Maybe you wanna show me the right way?”

Keith shrugged and moved into his fighting stance for hand to hand combat, indicating for Lance to do the same.  Groaning loudly, Lance copied Keith’s motions as he was walked through an advanced move Shiro had picked up.  Throwing his arms in the air, Lance asked, “How much longer?  I want lunch.”

Snorting, Keith stepped closer to Lance in an attempt to catch him off guard, bringing his arm up to try and pull the blue paladin to the ground.  Lance paused for a moment, sensing Keith’s attack, and quickly slid his arm under Keith’s and holding his back so he couldn’t pull away.  Noticing Keith’s eyes widen, Lance grinned and grabbed Keith’s right hand in his left and said, “My how the tables have turned.”

Keith seemed frozen for a moment, not sure of what to do, prompting Lance to pull him into a quick paced dance.  Moving his feet quickly, Lance held back a snicker as Keith nearly fell over trying to keep up, enjoying how he was the one dictating what was happening.  Offering a small smile, Lance said, “Try moving your hips for once.  It’ll actually help you keep on beat.”

“What beat?” Keith asked, irritation clear in his tone.

Smiling again, Lance said, “You got this.  Just remember, your hips don’t lie.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith muttered, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Adjusting his hold on Keith’s back, Lance moved again, pulling the other into the dance with ease.  Moving in unison, Lance smiled lopsidedly and quickly spun Keith, and threw him into a dip.  Earning a yelp from Keith, Lance pulled him back into a standing position and said teasingly, “You’re kinda flushed.  Not getting worked up are you?”

Keith narrowed his eyes and squirmed out of Lance’s arms before saying, “That wasn’t fair.”

“I wasn’t fair?  You’re the one who tried to trip me!” Lance sputtered, noticing the slight smile on Keith’s face.

Shrugging, Keith said, “You only win if you play in the game.”

Crossing his arms, Lance asked, “So what did I win?  Cuz obviously I got the last move in.”

Blinking, Keith looked like he was having a hard time thinking until he finally said, “I don’t care, whatever you want.”

Grinning again, Lance took Keith’s hand in his and pulled him back into position before saying, “Then let’s dance.  It’s not like anyone’s looking, we’re the only couple on the floor.”

“We’re the only couple in the room,” Keith said skeptically but followed Lance’s lead with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, I was in a bit of a shock after season 4 and then just kept putting it off like the procrastinator I am. Thank you guys for reading and all your support, you're amazing humans, aliens and special unicorns! I'm going to be working on another fanfic soon (because I have no self control), and check out my [tumblr](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) if you want to spam me with a request. Stay awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I got into a shipping mood after watching season 3 and these are all endings I made for the LDA. Each chapter has no relation to any of the others here, it's sort of a pick your own ending for which ship you prefer. I hope you guys like this and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
